50 Oneshots Projekt
by Mondscheindiebin
Summary: Ein Projekt mit 50 Oneshots zum Thema Detektiv Conan und Kaito Kid. Pairing wird meistens Kaito x Shinichi sein, aber nicht nur.
1. Biologiestunde mit Folgen

**Vorgaben zu****m ersten Oneshot****:**

Im OS muss das ABC in Substantiv-Form vertreten sein; es müssen also mindestens 26 Substantive auftauchen, die das Alphabet abdecken – jawohl, auch X und Y müssen vorkommen ;-) aber die Reihenfolge des Alphabets muss nicht zwingend eingehalten werden

**[Projekt] Oneshot - Nummer 1: Biologiestunde mit Folgen**

„Komm schon Kaito, sonst kommen wir zu spät zur Schule!", mit diesen Worten zog Aoko Nakamori, ihren besten Freund Kaito Kuroba am **Arm** in Richtung des Schulgebäudes. „Pff.. da verpassen wir doch sowieso nichts. Unser erstes Unterrichtsfach ist **Biologie**, bei dem alten Quacksalber.", gab Kaito genervt zurück. Er war nun mal kein Morgenmensch, und mochte es daher nicht, so früh am Tag schon angetrieben zu werden. Aber der Schulbeginn war nun mal pünktlich um Acht Uhr, also mussten sich die zwei Teenager beeilen, um noch pünktlich anzukommen.

Die Zwei waren, wie fast immer, in ihre Streitereien vertieft gewesen, so dass sie die Uhrzeit vergessen, und getrödelt hatten. „Ich kann alleine laufen, danke." Kaito befreite sich aus Aokos Umklammerung und beide liefen schneller, nachdem Aoko nach der Uhrzeit geschaut hatte. Endlich kam die Schule in Sicht.

Im **Chaos **der ins Schulgebäude strömenden Schüler, hatten sie Mühe, sich den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer zu bahnen. Kaito und Aoko liefen so schnell sie konnten die Treppen hinauf und sie schafften es tatsächlich, noch rechtzeitig anzukommen. Obwohl der Biologieraum im obersten Stockwerk, unter dem **Dach** lag. Außer Atem standen die zwei Teenager vor der geschlossenen Tür. Kaito drückte die Klinke herunter, doch es tat sich nichts. „Der Raum ist abgeschlossen?!", rief er erstaunt.

„Mist, was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich weiß nichts von einer Freistunde.", sagte Aoko besorgt. „Ach, da war ja was!", rief Kaito, und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „In der vorherigen Stunde hat der Lehrer doch gesagt, dass wir dieses Mal Vertretung durch unseren Chemielehrer haben, der wohl auch hin und wieder Bio unterrichtet."

„Bakaito, wieso fällt dir das nicht eher ein? Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?" Die Beiden wandten sich zum Gehen, der Chemieraum befand sich natürlich am anderen Ende der Schule. „Weil du dringend wohin musstest, und schon raus gerannt warst. Du musstest sicher aufs Klo.", zog Kaito seine beste Freundin auf. „Ist doch gar nicht wahr! Ich musste nochmal zu unserem Englischraum, weil ich dort etwas vergessen hatte.", antwortete Aoko empört. In diesem Moment klingelte es zum Unterricht. „Na los, komm jetzt!", rief Kaito ihr zu, als er durch die nun freien Gänge rannte, Aoko tat es ihm gleich.

„Ach Mensch, was für ein Tag...", murmelte sie leise, als sie und Kaito nun vor dem richtigen Zimmer standen. Der junge Mann klopfte an der Tür, um sie dann zu öffnen. Rot bis unter die Ohren trat Aoko ein, Kaito schien die Sache kalt zu lassen. Sie entschuldigten sich für ihr Zuspätkommen und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Aoko versuchte, das leise Lachen und Flüstern ihrer Mitschüler zu ignorieren. An was die wohl denken? _Zwischen mir und Kaito läuft doch nichts… Leider., _dachte sie traurig und seufzte leise. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem besten Freund, welcher sie nachdenklich ansah. _An was er wohl denkt?_

„Nun nochmal für die Zuspätgekommenen..." Der Lehrer machte eine Pause, und bedachte die Beiden mit einem missbilligenden Blick. „Ich bin euer Vertretungslehrer heute, und ihr werdet in dieser Stunde ein Tier sezieren, um dessen Anatomie kennen zu lernen. Genauer gesagt, einen **Frosch**."

„Waaaas?!", schallte es vor allem von den Mädchen durch den Klassenraum. Doch dies störte den Lehrer wenig. Er fuhr fort: „Setzt euch in Zweiergruppen zusammen, dies ist eine Gruppenarbeit. Ihr könnt euch die Arbeitsmittel bei mir abholen." Ungerührt vom **Ekel** in einigen Blicken, begann er, die Utensilien auf den Lehrertisch zu legen.

„Hey Aoko, wollen wir?" Frech grinsend stand Kaito auf, und ging zu Aoko herüber. „Na du freust dich ja schon auf den Unterricht, hm? Ich finde es einfach nur ekelhaft." Aoko schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Kaito lachte nur.

„Ich hole mal einen von den Fröschen. Ob er die wohl in seinem **Garten** gefangen hat?" Kaito liebte es, seine Kindheitsfreundin zu necken. „Ganz bestimmt nicht.", erwiderte Aoko. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Kaito schon auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch gemacht. Er kehrte zurück mit dem Sezierbesteck, Pinzetten, einem Skalpell und dem Frosch. Aoko schluckte.

„Diese Froschart lebt ganzjährig in der Nähe von Gewässern. Sie unternehmen aber auch längere Landgänge, und überwintern zum Beispiel in Erdhohlräumen.", belehrte er sie. „Woher weißt du das nun wieder?", fragte Aoko misstrauisch. Kaito zückte sein **Handy** und setzte sich neben Aoko. Er begann unbeeindruckt davon, dass Unterricht war, durch die Nachrichten zu scrollen. Und dann hatte er auch schon eine **Idee**, welches **Juwel** er als nächstes stehlen würde… „Kaito…?!" Seine Kindheitsfreundin, begann nach Kaitos Handy zu greifen. Er ließ sich das nicht gefallen, und stand auf, damit sie es nicht erhaschen konnte. „Gib mir das Handy, wir haben Unterricht!", rief sie nun zornig. „Niemals! Das ist meins.", gab Kaito genervt zurück. Sie machten ziemlichen Lärm mit ihrer Streiterei, so dass es ihrem Lehrer bald langte. „Kuroba! Nakamori! Da haben wir ja zwei **Kandidaten** zum Nachsitzen! Heute bleibt ihr eine Stunde länger.", ordnete der strenge Lehrer an.

„Na wunderbar, danke Aokotz.", stöhnte Kaito genervt. „Bakaito, du bist doch selbst Schuld.", sagte sie, und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Beide Teenager schmollten und zogen sich widerwillig Schutzhandschuhe und Masken über. „Du hättest auch in einem **Lexikon** nachschlagen können.", flüsterte Aoko ihrem besten Freund zu. „Weil ich auch eins hier habe, nicht wahr, **Madame**?, giftete Kaito zurück. Der Morgen hätte wirklich nicht schlechter laufen können, für die Zwei.

„Armer Frosch… In der freien **Natur** würde es ihm jetzt gut gehen...", sagte Aoko schließlich traurig, als sie es wagte, einen Blick auf den toten Frosch zu werfen. Kaito seufzte. „Na los, lass uns **Operation** Frosch starten." Beide Teenager warfen einen Blick an die Tafel, an welche der **Pädagoge** die Anweisungen geschrieben hatte.

Kaito begann, den Frosch auf den Rücken zu drehen, und seine steif gewordenen Gelenke zu massieren. „Dann lass mal sehen ob, du ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen bist.", sagte er, nachdem er auf die Tafel geschaut hatte. Aoko bereitete es leichte **Qualen**, mitanzusehen, wie die anderen Pärchen bereits dabei waren, ihr Tier zu sezieren.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sensei… Mir… ist schlecht.", brachte sie gerade noch hervor, bevor sie zu würgen begann." Kaito sah erschrocken auf. „Hrm, dann sag doch vorher was… Kuroba, da du ihr Arbeitspartner bist, bring sie bitte ins Arztzimmer.", sagte der Lehrer streng. „Okay.. Komm, Aoko." Kaito legte behutsam einen Arm um die junge Frau, und führte sie, unter neugierigem Gemurmel von ihren Mitschülern, aus dem Zimmer.

Aoko und Kaito zogen ihre Masken und Handschuhe aus. „Warum sagst du nicht, dass es dich so stört?", murmelte er ihr zu, als sie langsam zum Arztzimmer liefen. „Ich habe doch noch nie...", antwortete sie leise. „Schon gut, rede lieber nicht…" Schweigend setzten die Beiden ihren Weg fort, bis sie vor der gesuchten Tür standen. „Danke. Du kannst zurück gehen, wenn du willst..." Leichte Trauer schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie sah überrascht auf, als Kaito ihre Hand nahm. „Ich bleibe noch. Es kann doch sein, dass du ohnmächtig wirst oder so...", druckste Kaito herum, ohne sie anzusehen. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte sein Gesicht. Aoko drückte dankbar seine Hand. Kaito wendete sich seiner Freundin zu, und begann wortlos, seine andere Hand über ihren Händen kreisen zu lassen. Plötzlich zog er beide zurück und Aoko hielt nun eine rosafarbene **Rose**. Sie sah staunend auf zu ihrem Freund. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick. Langsam kamen sie sich näher, bis…

Die **Tür** vom Arztzimmer aufging. Die junge Ärztin trat heraus. „Was macht ihr zwei denn hier? Wollt ihr zu mir? Wenn nicht, dann geht bitte in euren Unterricht." Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Teenager auseinander. „W-wir… Ähm, sie ist krank.", stammelte Kaito und deutete überflüssigerweise auf Aoko. „Ja, ich… Mir ist im Unterricht schlecht geworden, bei der **Sezierung **eines Frosches.", berichtete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Ach mal wieder die Frösche… Die sollten lieber in ihrer gewohnten **Umwelt** bleiben, es ist doch jedes Jahr dasselbe. Mich wundert nur, dass es diesmal nur eine ist, der schlecht wird. Na dann, komm mal rein. Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie an Kaito gewandt. „Ich habe sie hergebracht. Darf ich bleiben, und sehen ob es ihr besser geht?", fragte er und schenkte der Ärztin sein schönstes Lächeln. „Na meinetwegen… Setz dich ans Bett.", gnädig lächelnd wies sie auf eines der Betten, die im Raum standen. Aoko lief auf wackeligen Beinen hin und setzte sich. Die Rose legte sie auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. Kaito grinste frech. „Einen **Vorteil** hat es ja, dass dir übel geworden ist. Nun müssen wir nicht mehr mitmachen. „Vielleicht liegt es auch mit an der **Wärme** draußen.. Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist. Mir geht es schon etwas besser.", sagte Aoko leise. „Also hat es dir auch etwas ausgemacht?", fügte sie nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

„Nein.", antwortete Kaito und betrachtete die Bettdecke. „Ich… wollte nur lieber bei dir sein." Aokos Herz schlug schneller vor Aufregung. „Mein kleiner **Xylakant**.", fuhr Kaito frech grinsend fort. „Was ist das denn?", fragte Aoko stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist Umgangssprache und bedeutet Holzkopf." Kaito ging lachend in Deckung, als das Mädchen wütend ihr Kopfkissen nach ihm warf.

„Hey, ich dachte du fühlst dich nicht gut? Dann solltest du dich hinlegen und ausruhen, anstatt mit Kissen zu werfen." Die Ärztin sah die beiden Teenager missbilligend an. „Das hier ist immernoch ein Krankenzimmer, also macht bitte nicht so laut." Aoko entschuldigte sich. Dann legte sie sich brav auf das Bett, nachdem Kaito ihr das Kopfkissen zurück gebracht hatte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Die Ärztin warf ihnen noch einen warnenden Blick zu, und sagte: „Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich muss nur schnell etwas holen." Sie öffnete die Tür und verließ den Raum.

„Weißt du, Aoko… Vielleicht solltest du **Yoga** machen, damit du etwas entspannter bist?" „Hmpf. Vielleicht solltest du mich auch einfach nur weniger ärgern." Aoko nahm die Rose erneut und drehte den Stiel nervös in den Händen. Ihr Blick wanderte zur **Zimmerdecke**, als sie weitersprach. „Vorhin dachte ich schon, dass..." Aoko suchte nach Worten. „Weißt du überhaupt, was eine rosafarbene Rose bedeutet?", fragte Kaito, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Nein, was denn? Ich dachte, dass wäre einfach nur einer von deinen Tricks, ohne tiefere Bedeutung."

„Diese Rosenfarbe steht für den Anfang von gewissen Gefühlen…" Kaito sah seiner Freundin nun fest in die Augen. Langsam kam er ihr näher. Er stützte sich links und rechts von Aoko auf der Bettdecke ab und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem kurzen, scheuen Kuss. „Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine?", fragte er leise, mit geröteten Wangen. „Kaito…", flüsterte das Mädchen. Dann lächelte sie glücklich. „Dankeschön..." Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und küsste Kaito ebenfalls, diesmal länger. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich zunächst vorsichtig, dann etwas mutiger miteinander. „Hmm nicht schlecht." Kaitos Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen.

Aoko griff nach Kaitos Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und sie lächelten sich liebevoll zu. „So lässt sich eine Biostunde aushalten.", sagte Kaito kichernd. Aoko stimmte ihm zu.

~ Ende ~

Uff, der erste Oneshot ist geschafft. xD Es war gar nicht so leicht, die passenden Wörter zu finden… Besonders mit X und Y hatte ich Probleme, aber das geht wohl jedem so, der das Projekt mitmacht. :D Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran! :)


	2. Mein Geheimnis, dein Geheimnis

**Vorgaben zum zweiten Oneshot:**

\- OS 2: Der OS muss einen Flashback enthalten, welcher aber nicht mehr als 700 Wörter haben darf; der Flashback muss mindestens fünf Jahre zurückliegen und ein bislang gewahrtes Geheimnis eures Charakters aufdecken

**Oneshot Nummer 2: Mein Geheimnis, dein Geheimnis**

Es war an einem recht kühlen Sommertag, mitten im Juni. Ich saß mit meinem Partner, dem berühmten Detektiv namens Shinichi Kudo zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer. Seit langem schleppte ich nun dieses Geheimnis mit mir herum, und hatte beschlossen, endlich reinen Tisch mit meinem Freund zu machen. Dieses Versteckspiel war über die Jahre hinweg doch recht belastend geworden. Ich musste meine Freunde an der Nase herum führen, das ging gerade noch, aber jedes Mal eine Ausrede für Shinichi zu finden, wurde immer schwieriger. Die einzige, die bis jetzt von meinem Geheimnis wusste, war meine Mutter. Aber die reiste irgendwo in den Vereinigten Staaten herum, und war selten zuhause. Wenn ich sie mal sah, dann meistens nur über Videotelefonie auf meinem Laptop.

Ich spürte einfach, dass es nun Zeit war, mein Geheimnis meinem Partner zu offenbaren. Unter dem Tisch knetete ich nervös meine Hände. Ich suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, während Shinichi an seinem Kaffee nippte. „Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Kaito? Ich merke doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt."

Ertappt. Dabei hatte ich doch auf mein Pokerface geachtet, also darauf, dass man mir nicht ansah, was ich dachte… Aber mein geliebter Detektiv hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, hinter meine Fassade zu sehen und konnte meist sehr gut einschätzen, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich trank einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee. Er war mir nicht süß genug, sodass ich noch etwas Milch und Zucker hineingab und umrührte, um Zeit zu schinden. Dann seufzte ich und sah zu Shinichi auf. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. „Shinichi, ich muss dir etwas beichten.", sagte ich mit fester Stimme, und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen. Er erwiderte meinen Blick, neugierig und etwas forsch. „Was hast du angestellt?", fragte er mich schließlich. Ich atmete tief durch und fing an zu erzählen.

Flashback:

_Es war vor elf Jahren, als Kaito Kid nach acht Jahren Pause, wieder aktiv wurde. Das sprach sich natürlich schnell herum, auch an meiner alten Schule. Aoko zog mich damals auf, dass meine Zaubertricks nichts im Vergleich zu denen von Kaito Kid wären. Ich wollte mich dem Dieb stellen, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich so toll war! Sie hatte meinen Stolz verletzt. Am Abend stolperte ich aus Versehen durch die geheime Drehtür in meinem Zimmer. Erschrocken fand ich mich in einem geheimen Raum wieder, den mein Vater, Toichi Kuroba, angelegt hatte, wie ich kurz darauf herausfand._

_Ein Schallplattenrekorder schaltete sich ein, und die Stimme meines Vaters begrüßte mich! Das war eine Überraschung, hatte ich seine Stimme doch seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Ich fand heraus, dass mein Vater der erste Kaito Kid war. Unsicher wie ich diese Information verarbeiten sollte, wollte ich diesen Kaito Kid erst recht stellen. Was wusste er über meinen Vater?_

_Ich erwartete den Dieb auf dem Dach des Museums, von welchem er einen Diamanten gestohlen hatte. Und ich traute meinen Augen kaum, denn vor mir stand niemand geringeres als der frühere Assistent meines Vaters, Konosuke Jii. Von ihm erfuhr ich, dass mein Vater nicht durch einen Unfall starb, sondern von der Verbrecherbande getötet wurde, die er jagte. Er und die Verbrecherbande waren beide hinter Pandora her gewesen, einem Stein, der ewiges Leben versprach. Das war ein ziemlicher Schock für mich… Ich fühlte noch einmal den Schmerz und die Trauer, die ich damals fühlte, als mein Vater nicht mehr nach Hause kam… Ich beschloss meinen Vater zu rächen, und fortan die Rolle des Kaito Kid zu übernehmen, um diese Verbrecher ein für alle mal zu erwischen und einbuchten zu lassen. Ich musste einfach diesen Stein finden und zerstören. Das hatte ich mir geschworen. _

Flashback Ende

„Ja, jetzt weißt du es, Shinichi… Ich war und bin für all diese Diebstähle verantwortlich. Aber ich habe den richtigen Stein, den auch diese Organisation sucht, noch nicht gefunden. Daher gebe ich alle Juwelen brav zurück." Ich verstummte und wartete Shinichis Reaktion ab.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du Kaito Kid bist, mein Lieber..." Er lachte leise. Ob das wohl ein gutes Zeichen war, oder eher ein schlechtes?

Erstens, du zauberst gerne, und legst andere mit deinen Tricks herein, Genau so wie er. Zweitens, immer wenn er seine Ankündigungen wahr macht und etwas stiehlt, bist du nicht erreichbar oder sagtest, dass du keine Zeit hast. Drittens, eure Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend. Das dachte ich mir jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn auf den Dächern der Museen getroffen habe. Aber nun kenne ich ja die Wahrheit."

„Und was wirst du nun tun?", fragte ich abwartend. Ich hatte etwas Angst vor seiner Antwort. Würde er drei Jahre Beziehung einfach hinwerfen und mit mir Schluss machen? Oder gar mich an die Polizei verraten? Oder darauf warten, mich bei einem meiner nächsten Auftritte zu erwischen, und festnehmen zu können?

Shinichi räusperte sich. „Ich werde dich nicht verraten.", sagte er, und beantwortete damit einen meiner Gedanken. Hatte er wieder hinter mein Pokerface gesehen? „Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du mir es erst jetzt erzählst.", fuhr Shinichi fort. „Hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber… du bist nun mal mit Leib und Seele Detektiv, und verabscheust Verbrecher. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du mich… nicht mehr lieben würdest." Nun war meine größte Sorge ausgesprochen. Unsicher sah ich zu Shinichi, mein Pokerface bröckelte.

„Ach Kaito, wir sind schon drei Jahre glücklich zusammen, denkst du, ich werfe die einfach weg? Natürlich ist es schwierig für mich, hinzunehmen, dass du ein gesuchter Verbrecher bist. Aber du hast gute Gründe dafür, und du stiehlst nicht einfach nur, um dich zu bereichern." Shinichi trank etwas von seinem schwarzen Kaffee, und fuhr fort. „ich werde auch weiterhin bei deinen Coups anwesend sein, doch ich will versuchen, dir dabei zu helfen. Solange, bis du den gesuchten Stein findest und du die Kerle endlich hinter Gitter bringen kannst. Aber dann wirst du nicht mehr stehlen, ist das klar?", fragte er mich streng.

Glücklich und erleichtert fiel ich Shinichi um den Hals, er fing mich auf und nahm mich in die Arme. Shinichis Hand strich durch meine Haare. Ich kuschelte mich zufrieden auf Shinichis Schoß und lehnte mich an ihn. Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

Meine Sorgen hatten sich nicht bestätigt. Shinichi hasste mich nicht, er würde mich auch nicht verraten, sondern mir sogar helfen. Ich war mir sicher, zusammen würden wir Pandora finden und meinen Vater rächen!

„Jetzt ist mein Geheimnis auch dein Geheimnis."

~ Ende ~


End file.
